Flynt
by jackiekan
Summary: The story of a kid that goes on a journey; standard stuff
1. Chapter 1

Flynt

Chapter 1

Sitting bolt upright, sweat drenches my face, the cool, unpleasant sweat that only happens after a nightmare.

Downstairs, my mother is calling me.

"Flynt! Wake up! You're late for work!" It takes a lot of effort, but I manage to get out of bed and wash my face to remove any trace of the sweat.

I drag myself downstairs, unhappy to be woken so abruptly. I am a relatively tall boy. 16 years old, and never happy, nor sad and always dress in a plain shirt and pants.

After a quick breakfast, I leave my house with my mother calling after me

"Have a great day!"

I am just a middle class boy, but I know that the people to the east of my small village have a much harder life than me.

"Just another day" I mumble to myself halfway down the street. And it is just another day, but after I woke up so suddenly, now that I have time to think, that recent dream starts to haunt my thoughts.

As I pass through the part of the village where the poorer people live, I can't help but feel sorry for them, always wearing old clothes and eating the simplest of things. Fortunately, this part of the village is small, so there aren't many people that have to live in this kind of place. And then I think about the rich people in this village, how they have no idea how lucky they are that they don't have to live like this.

In the distance, I can see the wall, not a little 10 foot house wall, a massive 200 foot wall that encircles the village, so no one may leave. No one has even tried to leave because of how it looks, a giant towering all of perfectly smooth grey brick, impossible to climb. My village has had no contact with the outside world in over 400 years; no one knows what it is like out there. There are dozens of stories and rumors about why it was built; they are all too far-fetched to believe.

The wall also prevents trading goods with other villages, if there are any, but that's not a problem. My village is actually quite big, and the people here produce all the food, and other materials we need.

When I arrive at where I work, the mill, I greet my boss and friend, Arron. Arron is a middle age man with muscular arms from working in the mill all his life, and a full head of hair. He also takes his work very seriously, and doesn't mix up work with his social life.

"Hey" I say "You're wearing the jacket I got you for your birthday"

"Yeah" replies Arron "I thought it was about time I started wearing it. Glad to see you noticed, but enough talking, we just got a huge order from one of the upper class companies, and it will definitely take a while to fill, so let's get to it"

As we both start to get ready for work, I noticed a sword hung up on the wall to my right, there are many swords on this wall, but for some reason, this one specific sword catches may attention, it has a light blue razor sharp blade, and a dark, deep red detailed handle with a small emerald in the middle. Suddenly, an image flashes in front of my eyes. Not a memory, I have never seen this before, but it vanishes as quickly as it came, and I just stand there, trying to remember it.

"Hey!" Arron shouts at him from across the room "get to work. I told you we have lots of things to craft".

"Who is this sword for?" I reply, ignoring Arron's orders.

"If you want to know, get to work, and I'll tell you later"

"No, I'm not moving until you answer my question"

This scares me a little, as there seems to be a connection between the sword and the image I saw.

"Tell me" I say with an edge of anxiousness in my voice.

"Fine, I don't know his name, he wouldn't tell me, but I do know that he lives in the rich part of town. He demanded that I finish this sword quickly. He didn't seem like a very nice man"

"Thank you" I reply with a hint of sarcasm on my voice because the information is useless to me, but at least he answered my question.

"Oh, and one more thing, he didn't want anyone to know about his order until it was picked up, so when he comes, just keep working and don't say anything, Now get to work"

"Alright" I say with a sigh.

Then I get working on another long day at the mill.

Its 15 minutes from the end of my shift when a tall man walks in through the front door. By the look of his expensive looking clothes, he is a rich man, and I suspect him to the one that ordered the fancy sword.

"Is it ready?" The man says in a deep intimidating voice.

"Yes, finished it last night"

The man doesn't respond, just stands there. When Arron goes to get the sword from the wall, the man turns his head to me and I look away quickly, but while I'm working I can still feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

When Arron returns with the sword, the man pays him and is about to leave when I catch another glimpse of him. That man, standing there with that sword in his hand, I see the image again, and this time I can actually hold onto it. It is of this man, and this sword. But I have never seen this man before. Then it hits me, they were both in my dream the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How? That is the question I ask myself the rest of the day. How was this man in my nightmare when I am certain I have never seen him before? I have never been in the rich part of town, no one is allowed in that area without specific permission.

That night, I have another dream, but this time it's not a nightmare. It's more of a foggy hallucination.

In the morning, I can't seem to recall what I dreamt about again, but there is still an image I can't seem to get rid of. It is of a man that, again, I don't know, I seem to think of him as being older.

After work, I start walking home. It is a nice day, the sun is shining. I would normally feel pretty good, if it weren't for a strange feeling at the back of my mind that something's wrong, but I convince myself that the man and sword in my nightmare were either a coincidence or I subconsciously changed what I saw in my dream when I saw the man. Either way, I try to put it out of my mind.

When I arrive home, my mother isn't home yet.

"Hello?" I say into the house.

No response. When I walk into the kitchen, there is a note on one of the cabinets.

'Went to the market to pick up some ingredients, be back soon. Mom.'

So I've got free time until my mom returns, I just go upstairs to take a nap. I'm about to fall asleep when there's knocking at the door.

I jump out of bed and walk downstairs. When I open the door, there is no one there. Probably just some little kids playing a practical joke on me. I look around for a second, then close the door, but at the last second, something jammed itself in the crack of the before I close it. I reach for it and discover it's a letter. I turn it over to find my name written in very neat hand writing.

I open it and find the same neat hand writing. It says,

"The odd brick behind the mill"

I flip over the letter, there's nothing on the back, but when I flip it over again, the writing is gone. It's a blank piece of paper, so is the envelope.

Am I losing my mind? I hope not, everything else seems normal, only the events in the past few days have been different.

For awhile afterwards, all I can think about is the letter, real or not, I can't help wondering what just happened.

The next day, when I get to the mill, curiosity gets the best of me and I can't resist walking around back. It's not a big building, maybe sixty feel long. When I reach the back, there are no bricks; the back wall is made of stone. As I examine the wall further, I find that there is a brick near the top right hand corner, the only one on the back wall.

When I get hold of it, it seems loose. I manage to wiggle it a bit, then pull it out.\ I put the brick down for a second, and go get a bigger rock to stand on the get a better look at the area the brick was. There isn't anything behind it, just a space that would be behind nay brick. I brush off some of the rubble around the area, all of a sudden; there is a small cracking sound. I wait a second. Nothing else happens. I conclude that I'm crazy, jump off the rock.

When I hit the ground, it instantly collapses under my weight, and I fall what I presume to be about twenty feet. When I hit the bottom, my legs buckle, the back of my head hits something and I black out.


End file.
